Errand Khoss
|death=999 ABY |hidep= |species= |gender= |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era=Post-Legacy era |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=*Galak Avara *Jhon Cordatus }} Errand Khoss was a who served as the Sage Master and a member in the . As Sage Master, he oversaw the operations of the Sage Halls on . He trained Galak Avara and Jhon Cordatus when they were a and , respectively, and both students went on to be appointed to the Jedi High Council; Avara became Prime Envoy, and Cordatus became Sage Master. In 999 ABY, Khoss fell ill and ultimately passed away, at which point he was succeeded as Sage Master by Jedi Master Bratak Dar. Biography Errand Khoss was born in 920 ABY. He was taken into the and rose through the ranks to the level of , ultimately being appointed the Sage Master of the Order and given a seat on the . had been the apprentice of Errand Khoss.]] At some point after 952 ABY, Khoss discovered a young named Galak Avara and brought him to . He took Avara as his apprentice, and they trained together for a number of years before Avara became a . In 982 ABY, Khoss began teaching Jedi Knight Jhon Cordatus in the ways of a . He also aided Cordatus in training as a in the Hall of Healing. Cordatus became a in 994 ABY, at which point Khoss appointed him to an administrative position in the Sage Halls of , a temple that Khoss oversaw as Sage Master. Five years later, Khoss fell ill. Upon realizing that his illness was terminal, he requested that Cordatus succeed him as Sage Master and be given a seat on the Jedi High Council. Khoss passed away due to his illness soon thereafter. Legacy Despite his request that Cordatus be his replacement, Khoss was succeeded by Jedi Master Bratak Dar. Dar disappeared in 1,002 ABY and was presumed dead at the hands of the , at which point the late Khoss’ wish was fulfilled when Cordatus became Sage Master of the New Jedi Order and was given a seat on the High Council. .]] Khoss would be remembered for having trained two students that rose to prominence in the Order with a seat on the Council. Along with Cordatus, Avara also became a High Council member, serving as Prime Envoy of the New Jedi Order. Personality and traits As Sage Master, Khoss had faith in the notion of redemption. He believed that self-forgiveness was an important step on the path towards an individual's redemption. Behind the scenes Errand Khoss was created by the role-player Trellheim on The''StarWars''RP.Com. He was referenced in the role-playing profile of Galak Avara for the Star Wars Legacies role-playing timeline. Brandon Rhea later referenced Khoss in the profile for his character, Jhon Cordatus, and expanded Khoss’ biography. Khoss is a non-playable character, as the character died before the events of Star Wars Legacies. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacies'' Sources *The''StarWars''RP.Com Notes and references Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Sages Category:Kel Dor Category:Males Category:Sage Masters Category:TheStarWarsRP.Com